merry what?
by Willow1986
Summary: what if the legends of robin hood were based on the true story of a woman by the name of falcon.....this is the story of a group of woman who learned to live without men and then found there soul mates
1. Default Chapter

She was the one woman in the land that could inspire fear into the heart of the most fearless warrior, So it dosen't come as a surprise that the sheriff of Rottingham had a bounty on her head.   
  
What was particularly unusual about this bounty was that it was extremely specific. They wanted her brought in alive and without injury.  
  
The story of her beauty echoed through England but no one had ever met the lady in question, what was even more unusual was that her reputation had spread across Europe to such an extent that eight other countries had born similiar nusisances and after training there own elite army had gone over to protect the woman who was loved by her followers, hated by her enemies and even those who didnt like her had to admire her attitude.  
  
Unfortunately in every story there is a vilian and surprise of all surprises, it ain't the sheriff of Rottingham as previous legends have so claimed.  
  
No, in this case the enemy takes the form of one Morgan Lefay who was a half sister of Merlin (sourcer of camelot) and had a grudge against her for daring to refuse her precious son, Darian.  
  
We also have a hero, although it dosen't come in the form that many have come to expect of these legends.  
  
Her name is Lady Serenity Moon, owner if a castle, much land and soul owner of a reputation that would have put Conan the destroyer to shame.  
  
The mention of her name alone (we shall call her falcon when in disguise) inspired fear into many the heart of the poor soliders sent after her to bring he back to their masters.  
  
Unfortunately for these people who sent soliders after her they were never seen again and it was pressumed by the lords and nobles  
  
that their soliders were dead.  
  
Many gave up, for fear of having no men to protect their dwellings and selves from raiders.  
  
Bar one who wouldn't give up.  
  
This is the story of love, laughter and a hell of a lot of pain.  
  
Anybody want to hear it?  
  
Yes, well here it goes...................  
  
Once upon a time.........  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
review, tell me what u think.  
  
two reviews and the next chapter come out.  
  
later  
  
willow1986 


	2. chapter 2rei's thoughts

Starring in to the night sky from her position on the moss covered rocks that lay beside the running water, Rei had to admit to herself that this wasn't a bad life.  
  
She was free to do things that she previously was forbidden to do.  
  
Only one thing marred her happiness,  
  
her five year old sonwas asking about his father and he was the one preson she would have preferred never to hear about ever again but that was the way it went , so she had no choice but to deal with it.  
  
Closing her eyes she remembered the times she had met her husband and gotten to know him before that faithful night when she had been prevy to a conversation that she should not have heard.  
  
Even then she had been friends with Lady Serenity and so she had known who to go to with this information.  
  
She could still see his features clearly in her minds eye.  
  
Black hair that was left to curl against muscular shoulders (not overly), onyx eyes that could be either loving or hard depending on the person he was talking to, upper body strength that would do any gladiator proud, long muscular legs tapered to a small waist and buns of steel that she had loved to touch during there short marriage.  
  
There's was a fast courtship, maunly because after their first meeting with her, he had known she was the one which was basically what he said to her father when he asked for her hand in marriage.  
  
It was his determination adn stubborness that saw them married no one week later and why, just three days later she had dissappeared from the castle never to be seen or heard from again.  
  
Looking back she couldn't blaim him for what he had said but what she could blaim him for was his plan to attack many of her friends homes in hopes of finding the person who has killed his father.  
  
Reflecting on the past, she couldn't help but look at herself objectively and realise that she had been to obedient, to willing to please him that she had lost her identity and almost risked her friends lives for the love of a man that she now realised had no love in him to give in the first place.  
  
That wasn't to say she didnt love him still and even to this day, she suspected that should he ask her to marry him again that she would jump at the chance because if it was one thing she had learned from her friends was that everybody deserved a second chance.  
  
Because although she felt wthat her love had been killed for him when she had overheard what he had planned to do, she still had to say one thing for him.......  
  
He was the best lover she had ever had and she suspected he would be her one and only for she had no plans to enter that sacrament again.  
  
That said she had been under a lot of pressure lately to provide her son with a father.  
  
It had been over five and a half years since she had last seenher husband . Unfortunately for ever match maker that surrounded her it went against all her morales to take a new husband or lover when she was constantely being assured by her sources that he was still alive.  
  
But she ws only twenty one, still in her prime or so her friends kept on telling her.  
  
Laughing silently to herself, she had to admit that it was ironic that she was being pushed into finding a man by women who were older and manless and not doing anything about it.   
  
All her friends insisted she needed a man, bar one.  
  
And because this and the fact that she suspected that she to had been heart by a man was why they were best friends as well as comrades at arms.  
  
Walking back towards the camp she wasnt't surprised to see that they had captured mpre soliders.  
  
Whose she didn't know and she didn't really care.  
  
They would join their army and eventuallly they would take over throw Morgan Lafay and her killing spree of village people and noblemen not pledged to her. 


	3. chapter 3ami's thoughts

Ami couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the amount of soliders brought in by the guards.  
  
I mean they had brought in this number before but it was normally with the help of a horse, cart and the fact that they were unconscious.  
  
But no, these were all conscious and making an act out of appearing humble, she just knew it was an act.  
  
No solider in there right mind would walk humbly into the lions den so to speak and it was at this stage of her thought stream that a pair of blue eyes encountered one of the soliders eyes.  
  
There was open defiance in those eyes and an utter lack of respect for the female sex.  
  
Breaking the eye contact with him proved to be easier then she had imagined and as she walked over to her seat at the top of the steps were all the generals of this place sat during important meetings. She had one thing to say about her time here.  
  
Staying and learning all that Falcon had to teach her, she had become the person you went to if you wanted a prioner read, weither he would be a danger to them or whatever...  
  
She suspected that this man would run at the first oppurtunity he had, but not before he got some information first.  
  
It was at this stage that Ami had an idea.  
  
What was unusual about this idea was that it was very sneaky an called for all the woman's help in it.  
  
For at this stage all the woman who had husbands or such had been moved to other countries for there safety and the ones with children had benn moved to the safe countries.  
  
So at this particular stage, the came looked like something out of tales of the amazon's...the only female army that had existed complently devoid of men except when they need them to preform a certain service.  
  
Catching the eye of Falcon as she opened the door that lead to the meeting room, Ami quickly got of her chair and before Falcon had a chance to say anything she was pushed inside the room again.  
  
As they starred at one another, Falcn took in the look in Ami's eyes and knew that she was up to something.  
  
It looked very much like the look of an experienced pranster but she knew Ami had never played a prank in her life so it couldn't be that.  
  
She opened her mouth but not before showing perfect white teeth in a smile set to disarm the most sesoned warrior and bring comfort to her people in times of crisis.  
  
"What is it my friend? we have to go and greet our new guests"  
  
Now some might find it strange that the enemy would call there prisoners guests but this is how they are looked upon by her and so it was how they whole village looked upon them.  
  
"I have an idea, i want to play a prank on them, the new prisoners that is. I suspect that there is one that will make an attempt to escape this evening after he has gotten some information...i want it to be bad info....i dont trust him an inch, there is something sinister about his eyes. They are very sly and dont reveal much."  
  
Ami ran out of breath and bowed her head before rising it again when Falcon spoke.  
  
"I sense it to...u have my permission. How many of the girls do you need?"  
  
Letting a laugh out of already smiling lips "All of them, friend. But since they are going to be busy and we cant have one meeting to tell everyone, i think we should tell say twenty of them and then they can pass the message on the everyone else."  
  
"I will inform the rest of the guards and they will bring there second in command...it shall be done before sunset...anything else?"  
  
Looking slightly aqward Ami answered "Actually yes, i need you to all wear the moon celebration clothes, and set up the courtyard like the celebration with a few changes...i can arrange the rest."  
  
"It is done...now i must go." and in saying so, she opened the door and made her way down the steps towards the line of guests guarded by her most loyal and feared warriors.  
  
Silently she looked them over, until she came to one that showed open defiance in his eyes. She held out her hand and touched his cheek..almost immeadiately she got a vision...of a chinese like man.  
  
Backing a way quickly she turned and summoning a solider from near by, seh whispered a few words and off the solider went.  
  
Turning back and remembering Ami's words she spoke while imploring her guards to trust her and not show nay shock at what she was about to say.  
  
"You'll will of course join us for supper.." this was followed by an impression of an evil cackell that she had once heard her old sage make.  
  
Not on of her soliders showed surprise on there faces but a few of the captured ones did actually flinch.  
  
nodding to the woman to her right, she said  
  
"Take them to the cages until and hour after sunset and then prepare them for the celebration."  
  
With this she also made a sign with her hand to the solider letting her know when the meeting would take place and then she left.  
  
With her back turned from them, she had a pretty good idea what Ami was planning and she had to agree..it was good. She smiled a small smile that quickly turned to seriouness as she made her way back to the meeting place were hopefully Rei was waiting, she had some very important news for her, in fact you could almost say a vital piece if news if her vision was anything to go by..  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
what u think?..review please  
  
to one person who was saying something about mixed tenses in the first chapter...all i have to say is that is the way it is supposed to be...i was going for the unusual..something that would make ya'll think..anyway sorry if u are having a hard time understanding it. I'll try and make the next chapters clearer.  
  
later   
  
willow1986 


	4. chapter 4

Rei waited patiently on her chair, in the meeting room, silently wondering why Falcon had wanted to see her. She never sumoned one of her guards unless it was something very important and she needed there speacial skills.  
  
But that couldnt be it, the guard had told her Falcon was talking to the new guests when she had sumoned a guard to get her and had the guard escort her to the meeting room using the back entrance...away from the courtyard.  
  
Standing up at the creek of the door being opened, Rei wasn't surprised to see her friend..Sere as she was called in private and only by her friends.  
  
However she was surprised to see her in her hunting outfit, which consisted of tan suede knee high boots, leather skirt that ended below her knee but had splits going up the side to make it easier to run nad fight in, a green halter neck and her all seeing blue madalion hung from around her neck. She said it brought her luck and so far it had proved to do so.  
  
The story went that it was a gift from a village that she had saved from Morgans band of soliders. It had used to belong to the chieftans family but as she had saved him along with his family in the battle, they had adopted her and so she recieved the pendant as a sign to all that she belonged. She had a family, if not by blood then by something more important to them at least.  
  
There was more to the story, Rei thought to herself when she had heard it. There was something she was leaving out, something that changed her into the person she was today.  
  
Rei broke out of memory lane and listened as Sere told her something that she had sensed not long before. Her husband was near, but it wasnt confirmed were.  
  
Not all the people in the village knew of the generals speacial gifts as they liked to call them and they had felt it best not to frighten them with them. As it was, they had enough problems trying to master them, without worrying about how there people would react.  
  
I mean its not every day, they come into contact with a physic, a telepath, and a fire reader and two witches or if not witches then medicine women without stoneing them, or killing them.  
  
Sere considered on speaking even though Rei wore the look of a person that wasnt paying attention. Like many of her guards they had all mastered the arts passed down to them from the females in there family, namely doing two things at once. Somebody could be talking to you and you would be taking in and relplying to everything they were saying while at the same time planning on what you were going to do with the information or what you would be doing later on. It was a handy gift and one that they used often.  
  
"Now i have sent one of my spies to the place that he is staying to see if they can find out more about him.  
  
Rei from what i can sense from one of his guards or friends of that i am not sure yet is that he has been looking for you since you left and he isnt about to give up. I need to know do you want him to find out your dead or are you prepared to confront him and get rid of this baggage that has lane on your shoulders since we have known each other. You can not keep living a half life, not when you have the choice to fix it."  
  
Rei took her time answerning her. She knew that she had to make a choice and soon, if not for herself then for her son, he needed a role model and she needed a husband. But was she really prepared to face him , with the chance that he might not let her go after?  
  
As had happened many times before Sere answered her unspoken question.  
  
"My friend, you are not the same person you were five years ago, you have grown stronger on mind and body. I have no doubt that if it came down to it you would be able to break free, but if it will help you i will go with you, in disguise of course."  
  
"Thank you my friend, yo are right. I need to get this over with, i can not keep onliving my life in this limbo. One thing, i will not ahve him know about his son, if he knew there is no way he would ever let me go, so i was wondering if we coudl send him to Harukas, he likes her and on the plus side it will now be easier for Michi to get away to train Hotaru(did i spell that right?)."  
  
Seres face took on the look of a sesoned commander, "Then that is all the needs to be said, we leave at first light. YOU go as your self and i will go as your personal servant. You may think of a story to explain were you have been for that last while tonight. After Ami's little party. She is planning something speacial for our new guests.  
  
"It is a little weird but our dear Ami does not like the look of one of the new soliders and has done her own little reading on him.  
  
I think Minako is ubbing of on all of us..."  
  
Together both laughed, nobody was as bad as Minako and that was partly why they all loved her but knew when to stare clear of her, she may be the most loved friend of all but when she got that look in her eye there was only one place for her.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
fillers are a hell to do but the good thing is the next few chapters will be alot longer and will be full of fighting and laughter..  
  
enjoy  
  
willow1986 


	5. chapter 5

Ami was ready, the soliders had been put in the cages above the court-yard giving them a perfect view of what was happening down below and the rest of the women had been prepared and word had spread like wild fire through the camp and now everyone knew what they had to do.   
  
She wasnt coming out till half way through the ceremony.  
  
Kneeling in front of her shrine to the earth goddess, she bowed her head and prayed for the patience and acting ability to go through with what she was about to do and to have the balls to be able to pull it off.   
  
Shaking herself at the sound of such unsightly language coming from a lady, she silently cursed Haruka and her habit of cursing whenever anything bad happened to her or anyone else.  
  
She now knew way to many curses and they seemed to come spilling out whenever she didnt want them to.  
  
Even when she wasnt saying anything.  
  
Smiling, she closed her eyes and spread her arms, and took up one of the many earth positions she had been taught by the religious order that had taken her in. (think yoga position)  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Lita and Mina were in their element.   
  
A huge bonfire stood two meters tall in the middle of the courtyard, the cages were hanging arond it and all the tribes was gathered around it, some kneeling by the side others beating the drums.  
  
The drums gradually got faster and then they came in.  
  
A hush decended on the tribe as the two girls walked in, wearing black tattoos painted all over, bare footed, wearing two dangling gold halter necks that shimmered in the light of the fire and black ripped skirts. Jewellery was hanging of every avaible part of their boddies, from their ankles to the gold chain leading from their ear to their noses. Even their hair had gold links in it, held high in a half ponytail bun.  
  
Shimmering and sliding they walked around the fire, until the music slowly began to play again.  
  
Faster and faster they danced, arms pumping their bodies in and out to the beat, stomachs rolling, heads shaking in a primitive way so familiar to all and yet to all the soliders terrifying.   
  
They hadnt known what to expect when they were pushed into these cages and hoisted up into the air, but it certainly wasnt this.  
  
The plan that their leader had devised to help him to escape so he could go and get help to rescue them all flew out of their heads and they watched strangely repulsed and fascinated.  
  
All became quiet after the drummers had reached their crisento, and the girls had danced themselves into a sprawling heap on the ground.  
  
All was quiet and every body held their breaths for what would come next.  
  
A loud crash like that of a rock slide was heard and the captured soliders started.  
  
Suddenly the sprawled girls on the ground started moving, inching their way up on to their knees, they slowly and sinously made their way up into a half croyching standing position and waited.  
  
From behind the huts came the sound of crunching dried soil.  
  
Walking slowly into the courtyard was the biggest horse that any of the soliders had ever seen.  
  
It easily stood thirty hands high, but what was most unusual about it was that it was all white even down to its mane.   
  
It took a while but eventually all the soliders noticed its rider.  
  
As she slid of the horse she glided across the ground as if it was nothing, covered from neck to toes and below in a long white cloak, she wore a diamond edged face mask over her eyes ending over her nose and just above her hair line.  
  
Her blue hair lay flat against her head in small even braids that hung gracefully down her back.  
  
Silver chains aronnd her belly, and ankles jingled as she walked to the fire and starred at it for well on five minutes. Nobody moved or made a sound.  
  
Suddenly she through the cloak of and the drums began their beats again.  
  
The soliders could now see were the jingling sound had come from.  
  
Bending like a reed, she twisted till she did a slow back flip and lay on the ground for a few seconds, almost as if she was waiting for someone.  
  
The blonde dancer came over and gave her a hand up and as she let go the blue haired one started to also circle the fire.  
  
Twisting and shaking as the other two had previously done, without any inhabitions or modesty she gyrated and moved to the primitive beat until finally the beat became to much and the drummers stopped.  
  
But she didnt, once again she circled the fire and then something miraculous happened.  
  
She suddenly flew to the ground on her knees and lifting her head to the moon, let the sweet singing voice she owned give praise to the moon in a soon to be forgotten language.  
  
The soliders stepped back in shock from the bars only moments before they had pressed their faces againt trying to get a better view.  
  
Again she stopped and looking about her she made sure to include everyone and as she was about to turn back to the moon she swung her gaze to them, as if she was only now acknowledging them.  
  
Turning back she lifted her head and once again sang however this time everyone joined in.  
  
Nobody noticed the sound of two horses hooves hitting the ground as they moved away from the safety of the camp and into the unknown.  
  
Gesturing to someone on the back ground, someone that none of the soliders could see, they wondered what else was going to appear.  
  
They were so sorry afterwards.  
  
Lited on to the soliders of six females came out the biggest pot that any of the guys had ever seen.  
  
Once again the pot was laid on the ground over a smaller fire, and as the three dancers examined it more of those which had been seated earlier came forward carrying large jugs of water.  
  
The soliders looked at each other in worry, they had heard what these girls were supposed to do with their soliders but they had been assured that it had only been a rumour.  
  
Quatra could feel his soliders anger, he had thought the rumours false also. Backing into the a corner he prepared himself for the worst.  
  
As before the soldiers looked down, but the three dancers were nowere to be seen. Looking around them wildly the finally spooted them right beside them.  
  
Shocked them jumped back.   
  
Pressing themselves back against the farthiest regions of the cages they waited with abaited breath for their captors next move.  
  
Walking along the rope path that lay beside the cage easily, the leader walked slowly with eyes on only one,the only blonde their and their leader.  
  
Slowly she nodded her head to the two behind her and climbing to the top they opened a small portion of the cage and tying a rope around him they hoisted him up and slowly lowered him to the ground.  
  
Smiling because he thought he would now at least have a chance to escape he blinked in surpirse as the one who had picked him slowly lowered him to the ground.  
  
Giving up trying to firgure out how they got aorund so fast he was nethertheless surprised to see her two helpers yet again behind her.  
  
Stepping back he was caught by two other women and his arms were tied behind his back.  
  
Once this was accomplished, the blue haired one slowly walked around him, as if she was examining an animal at a market.  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw her twitch her head to the the two women and wondered what next.  
  
You'd think that by now they would understanf everytime they say that something worse happens, but no, they like being difficult.  
  
Grinning through the black tattoos he found the two girls to have the weirdest look in their eyes, almost as if this was not something they were forced to to but that they were doing it for fun, but that was impossible. Everything that he had learned about their race indicated that they were a warrior race, and had no time for fun or games.  
  
Starting in shock, he started to struggle as the girls produced a small knife from no were and started to hack away at his clothes.  
  
As he stood in nothing but a loin cloth, he watched as the blue one once again appeared from no were this time carrying a block of something.  
  
The brunette came forward also.  
  
Standing before him, he found himself reacting strangely to the closness of the blue haired one, bit swung his gaze back to the brunette as he felt his hands being freed.  
  
As the block was shoved into his hand he didnt take his gaze Blue until she started to speak and then he became fascinated with her mouth.  
  
  
  
Unfortuantely it took him a few minutes to process what had been said to him but as he did he starred in shock at her.  
  
Turning her back to him, she moved away, and as she moved away from him many of the women there dissappeared. Only a few stayed to guard him but they were polite enough to turn their eyes away for modesty sake.  
  
Her words would forever be inprinted on his brain.  
  
"You need a bath"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Dun dun dun.....  
  
So who was leaving during the ceremony, were were they going and whats going to happen after Quatra baths?......  
  
All will be revealed next chapter...  
  
reviews are good...... 


End file.
